


Tzuyu's big sister

by bellepoque



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellepoque/pseuds/bellepoque
Summary: Tzuyu loved her 8 sisters, but she loved one in particular.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Tzuyu's big sister

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having motzu breakdown these days and i can't help but write this.
> 
> my twitter account : @soulmatesamo2

“Tzuyu is cute!”

“You’re like a princess.”

“Just do what you want! Once will definitely love it. You’ll be pretty either way.”

Momo loved giving Tzuyu compliments. And Tzuyu always tried to hide her flushed face. Though sometimes, she couldn’t contain the smile on her face. The way Momo said it somehow seemed different from everyone else. Momo was an honest person, she wouldn’t say anything she didn’t mean. It’s not like Tzuyu didn’t believe it when someone else complimented her. It’s just when Momo did, her heart skipped a beat. Only with Momo.

The way Momo stared at her when she said that didn’t help either.

.

Some people thought Tzuyu didn’t talk much, but they’re wrong. Well, compared to some of the members, she didn’t really talk much. But when she did, she wouldn’t stop. She liked to talk about her feelings, her preferences, her pets, things she liked recently. She didn’t talk about them with just anyone, though. Only with the people she’s comfortable with.

Momo was one of them. Actually, among all the members of Twice, Momo was the one she talked to the most. Tzuyu told her almost everything, and Momo always listened to her. Every single time. Tzuyu talked about her home, her day, her Gucci, her frustrations. Momo didn’t say anything much in return, she just mostly listened. Intently. As she cuddled with Tzuyu and stroked her hair, calming her.

“I don’t really listen to anyone.” Momo said on her birthday Vlive, while eating the cake Tzuyu and Nayeon had brought for her.

“But you do to me.” Tzuyu said.

“Yeah, I do to you.” Momo said, before taking a bite of the cake.

Tzuyu grinned. Maybe those words didn’t really mean anything to Momo, but once again, Tzuyu’s heart was beating so fast.

.

Momo was a hardworking person. She was always the last one to come out of the practice room. Even when everyone was already preparing to sleep, she’s still practicing. There was one time Momo spent all day practicing, just because she thought she didn’t hit a note well enough.

Other than that, she also loved helping others when they’re struggling with practice.

Tzuyu was so frustrated because she couldn’t do a step well. She tried and tried and tried, but she just couldn’t. Their dance instructor said that she did enough, but Tzuyu wanted to do it better. She didn’t want to drag everyone down when they’re performing. Not that any of the members said that she would. They didn’t want Tzuyu to overwork herself.

Even so, they helped her in any way they could. Especially Momo.

Momo helped her after they finished practice. She stayed with Tzuyu when the latter said she wanted to practice more. Even when Tzuyu wasn’t satisfied after doing it for hours, Momo stayed. She taught Tzuyu patiently, how to do it right, slowly. Demonstrating it again and again for Tzuyu. She didn’t even complain one bit when Tzuyu did wrong. Instead, she pat her head and encouraged her that she can do it.

And when finally Tzuyu did it perfectly, Momo cheered as if it was her own achievement. She hugged Tzuyu tightly, kissing her forehead and cheeks, saying she’s so proud of her.

Tzuyu couldn’t stop smiling and her heart couldn’t stop beating like crazy. And it’s not only because she got the step right.

.

Everyone treated Momo like a baby. She did act like a child most of the time. She often whined, she screamed loudly, she pouted when she didn’t get what she wanted, and she was very, very clumsy that Tzuyu sometimes couldn’t believe she was older than her.

She also really loved to cuddle. And recently, she cuddled Tzuyu a lot more than the others. She unconsciously hugged Tzuyu from behind and didn’t let go, rested her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder during fanmeetings, and kissed her cheek every morning and every night. Tzuyu didn’t mind, though. She usually avoided kisses from the others, but somehow she couldn’t do that with Momo.

Even though everyone said Momo was like a child, Tzuyu really looked up to her.

Momo acted like a baby in front of Tzuyu, asking the youngest girl to cuddle with her all the time, but there were so many times when she acted like a big sister to her. When Tzuyu was afraid to change her hair because the company wouldn’t allow it, Momo was the one who encouraged her to do so. When Tzuyu had to dance alone in front of the stage, Momo joined her so she wouldn’t be embarrassed by herself. When Tzuyu accomplished something, Momo was the one who cheered for her the loudest.

She always protected Tzuyu in any way she could.

“How do you think it would be if Tzuyu was your real sister?” Tzuyu smiled as she read the question on her phone. They were on Vlive again.

Momo laughed. “I’ve never thought about that before. Yeah, if Tzuyu was my real sister - ” Momo stopped and thought about it for a while. Tzuyu anticipated her answer. “I think it would be nice. I think we’d be good sisters.”

“Really?” Tzuyu asked cutely. She couldn’t hide the grin on her face. Her chest felt so warm.

“Yeah.” Momo smiled at her from her phone.

.

It’s not rare for Tzuyu to want to go out. Whether it’s just strolling around, shopping, or having dinner. In fact, she was one of the members who went out the most. Sometimes she liked to go out at night, just to buy some snacks or walking around, enjoying the stars. She always invited the other members to join her, but they couldn’t always keep her company. She always hides her disappointment when that happens.

But this particular member always tried to accompany her whenever she wanted to go outside. Momo always did.

They often went out together, just the two of them. When Tzuyu wanted to go to a dog café, Momo joined her even though she was allergic to them. When Tzuyu said she wanted to eat out, Momo joined her even though she just ate dinner. When Tzuyu wanted to take a stroll in the middle of the night, Momo joined her even when she was tired.

Tzuyu loved her company. Not only when they went out, Momo was also by her side when she spent her days at the dorm. They often watched movies or dramas together, sitting on the couch so close while being wrapped in a warm blanket, just the two of them. Sometimes when Tzuyu dozed off, Momo carried her to her bed and Tzuyu felt the older girl kiss her on the forehead. She thought she was dreaming, but she could still feel it even after she woke up.

.

“Thank you for keeping me company again, Unnie.” Tzuyu said on their way back to the dorm. They just had dinner, just the two of them. Tzuyu wanted to eat grilled eel. And even though Momo didn’t like them at first, they became one of her favourite food because Tzuyu liked it. This made something move in her chest.

“You don’t have to say that every time, you know? I’m more than happy to spend my time with you.” Momo scooted closer and kissed her cheek. She then rested her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder. Tzuyu wrapped her arm around Momo’s waist. She wished they’ll never arrive at the dorm.

But they did, anyway. Momo opened the door to the dorm, letting go of Tzuyu’s hand – which she had been holding. Tzuyu missed her warmth already. Momo’s other hand was holding a plastic bag from the convenience store, the one they had stopped by because one of the members said they wanted to eat ice cream.

“We’re back!” Momo said as they entered the dorm. Tzuyu could see the way she quickened her pace.

The member who had been waiting for them greeted back. “Welcome back! Did you bring the ice cream I asked?”

Sana gave Tzuyu a hug, which Tzuyu returned. She then turned to Momo, who gave her the plastic bag.

“Here. Remember to pay me back.” The ring on her finger shone so brightly under the lamp.

“Aw, just treat me this once!” Sana took her ice cream and wrapped her arms around Momo’s neck. Even though Momo wouldn’t admit it, Tzuyu knew from the start that Momo had planned on buying it for Sana. She’s pretty sure Sana knew that too.

Momo rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around Sana’s waist. Sana gave her a peck on the lips and Momo smiled. So wide that it hurt Tzuyu’s heart.

She was about to kiss Sana again when she remembered that Tzuyu was there with them. “Tzu, we’re going to watch a movie now. Want to join us?”

Tzuyu shook her head. “No, I think I’m going to bed now. Promise me you guys are only going to watch a movie, okay? Don’t do anything weird on the couch like the other day or I’ll tell Jihyo.”

“W- We won’t!” Sana pouted, her cheeks turned red. Momo hid her face on Sana’s neck. Tzuyu could see that her ears were red too.

Tzuyu giggled. “Good night, Unnie.” When she turned to walk to her room, Momo grabbed her wrist.

She stood on her toes so she could kiss Tzuyu’s forehead. She always made sure to kiss Tzuyu goodnight.

“Sleep well, Tzuyu.” Tzuyu smiled. Momo let go of her and went back to Sana. Before Tzuyu opened the door to her room, she glanced back at them. They were sitting on the couch, deciding which movie they would watch. Momo had her arms around Sana, her eyes were glued on the younger like she was the most beautiful girl Momo'd ever seen.

It hurt, but Tzuyu already knew from the start her feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated.

She was just a little sister to Momo, after all.

.


End file.
